


Аква Вельва

by fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017, remontada



Series: fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017; 5 lvl: Драбблы [8]
Category: Zodiac (2007)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 16:57:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12017076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017/pseuds/fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017, https://archiveofourown.org/users/remontada/pseuds/remontada
Summary: Ночь в мотеле, продолжениевот этой сцены





	Аква Вельва

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Aqua Velva](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1895946) by [jamaillith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamaillith/pseuds/jamaillith). 



Они лежат рядом на кровати в мотеле, странный серо-голубой рассвет просачивается в комнату сквозь жалюзи, в воздухе висит серебристый сигаретный дым.   
  
— Смотришь, как я сплю? — бормочет Пол. Его глаза закрыты, голос сел от никотина.   
  
Роберт слегка улыбается самому себе, ворочается на дешевой кровати, застеленной дешевым бельем, скрипят пружины.   
  
— Нет, — отвечает он, наблюдая, как грудь Пола поднимается и опускается в такт дыханию.   
  
— Потому что, если смотришь, — продолжает Пол, будто не слышит, — то должен тебе сказать, это действительно… очень жутко.   
  
— Угу.  
  
Роберт снова двигается, поднимая свободную руку, ту, что не спрятана под продавленной подушкой, протягивает ее и ведет кончиками пальцев по дорожке волос на животе Пола, будто отслеживает линии рисунка или шифра. Пол издает низкий довольный звук, не открывая глаз, и выгибает спину так, что ладонь Роберта оказывается прижатой к солнечному сплетению. Роберт ухмыляется и зарывается пальцами в волосы на груди Пола, провоцирует еще один стон, когда проводит ногтями по жестким кудряшкам.  
  
— Ммм… Для бойскаута ты слишком хорошо знаешь, как завести мужчину, — констатирует Пол, смотрит изучающе, приоткрыв один глаз.  
  
— Я был не самым лучшим бойскаутом, — отвечает Роберт, сосредоточенный на движениях собственной руки. Будто собаку гладишь, только собака эта пахнет «Олд Спайсом», сексом и жгучей апельсиновой сладостью коктейля «Аква Вельва».   
  
— Да конечно, рассказывай, — усмехается Пол, все еще глядя на него. — Спорю, ты наглаживал свой галстук, — рука начинает двигаться медленнее, — пек эти маленькие… печеньица, продавал их соседям, — Пол откидывает голову назад, когда чужие пальцы легко проходятся по его члену. — Переводил ста… ах… старушек через дорогу, и все такое. Все это… положительное дерьмо.  
  
— Правда не был, — говорит Роберт, склонив голову, рука скользит по члену, вверх, вниз, медленные длинные движения. Пол стонет и чуть вскидывает бедра, толкаясь в расслабленный кулак.   
  
— Признай это, милый, — бормочет он, задыхаясь, — ты не… ты у нас точно… не бунтарь без причины… даже если порядком искушен в…   
  
Роберт сжимает руку сильнее, и Пол со стоном выдыхает проклятие.   
  
— Ты всегда так много болтаешь?  
  
Пол щурится, с усмешкой глядя Роберту прямо в глаза, без очков его лицо выглядит странно. Моложе.  
  
— Так заткни меня, бойскаут.  
  
Роберт усмехается в ответ, рот Пола встречает его рот на полпути, пальцы Пола вплетаются в его волосы, а где-то в одиноком лабиринте города воет сирена.


End file.
